1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a new antimicrobial composition comprising a synergistic mixture of 2-(2-bromo-2-nitroethenyl)furan ("BNEF") and 2-bromo-2-nitropropane-1,3-diol ("BNPD") and to its uses as a broad spectrum antimicrobial agent. This application is a continuation-in-part of my copending application with Scott Thornburgh, Ser. No. 205,078 entitled "A New Industrial Antimicrobial: Uses for 2-(2-Bromo-2-nitroethenyl)-furan and a New Process for Forming 2-(2-Bromo-2-nitroethenyl)-furan" (now abandoned).
2. Description of the Art
Industrial systems generally requiring antimicrobials to control microbiological fouling include pulp and paper process waters, evaporative cooling waters, air washers, metal working fluids, wood preservatives, cosmetics, toiletries, water systems, oil field injection water and drilling needs, and institutional hard surface disinfection, and acrylic latex paints emulsions, adhesives and coatings. However, despite the many commercially available antimicrobials, not one is entirely suitable for every application due to efficacy, safety, environmental acceptability and cost.
In order to obtain antimicrobials suitable for a diversity of microorganisms found in industrial applications, combinations of antimicrobials are often used. In addition, hundreds of combinations of antimicrobials are used to prevent microorganisms from becoming less sensitive to the antimicrobial agent. Moreover, the combination of antimicrobials enables one to take advantage of many antimicrobials which have different, yet complimentary physiochemical properties. For example, the following combinations of antimicrobials are used: 2-bromo-2-nitropropane-1,3-diol and bromochlorodimethylhydantion, methylene bisthiocyanate and dodecylguanadine hydrochloride, isothiazolone and bromochlorodimethylhydantion, and 2-bromo-2-nitropropane-1, 3-diol and parabenzoio acids.
BNEF and BNPD are both useful antimiorobials. BNEF is relatively water insoluble (maximum solubility at 25.degree. C is about 300 ppm), whereas BNPD is completely water soluble (the solubility of BNPD at 25.degree. C is 25% (25,000 ppm)). BNEF will partition into the oil phase because it is hydrophobic, whereas BNPD is hydrophilic and will partition into the water phase. BNEF is an excellent fungicide, whereas BNPD is not. The prior art has not only failed to recognize the use of BNEF as an antimicrobial as disclosed in copending application, Ser. No. 205,078, but has also failed to recognize the combination of BNEF and BNPD. More particularly, my copending application Ser. No. 205,078 discloses the use of 2-(2-bromo-2-nitroethenyl)furan as a broad spectrum antimicrobial effective against bacteria, algae and fungi. However, this application fails to disclose a new antimicrobial composition comprising a synergistic mixture of BNEF and BNPD and its uses as a broad spectrum antimicrobial. Moreover, the prior art has failed to determine the synergistic qualities of these two antimicrobials.
In addition, the prior art has failed to recognize effective antimicrobial activity of the synergistic mixture comprising BNEF and BNPD as a broad spectrum antimicrobial.
Croshan, et. al., in an article entitled "Chemical Preservatives; Use of Bronopol as a Cosmetic Preservative", Chapter 4 of Cosmetic and Drug Preservation: Principles and Practice; (Marcel Dekker, N.Y. 1984), discloses use of 2-bromo-2-nitropropane-1,3-diol as an antimicrobial. However, Croshan, et. al. fail to disclose a new antimicrobial mixture comprising a synergistic mixture of BNEF and BNPD and is used as a broad spectrum antimicrobial of BNEF.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,708 ("'708 Patent") discloses a bactericidal composition and a method for inhibiting and controlling the growth of capsulated, facultative bacterium, Klebsiella pneumoniae. The composition comprises 2-bromo-2-nitropropane-1,3-diol and beta-bromo-beta-nitrostyrene. The '708 patent fails to disclose a new antimicrobial mixture comprising a synergistic mixture of BNPD and BNEF and its uses as a broad spectrum antimicrobial.
Kull, et. al. in an article entitled "Mixtures of Quaternary Ammonium Compounds and Long-chain Fatty Acids as Antifungal Agents", Applied Microbiology 9:538-541 (1961), disclose use of synergistic mixtures of quaternary ammonium compounds and long chain fatty acids as antifungal agents. Kull, et. al., fail to disclose a new antimicrobial mixture comprising a synergistic mixture of BNPD and BNEF and its uses as a broad spectrum antimicrobial.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a new broad spectrum antimicrobial comprising a synergistic mixture of 2-(2-bromo-2-nitroethenyl)furan ("BNEF") and 2-bromo-2-nitropropane-1,3-diol ("BNPD").
Another object of the present invention is to provide an antimicrobial composition which exists in liquid form and comprises the synergistic mixture of BNEF and BNPD in a liquid carrier.
A still further object is to provide uses for the broad spectrum antimicrobial comprising a synergistic mixture of BNEF and BNPD.